The Angel and the Demon
by Snow on a Sunny Day
Summary: Kana Uchiha, younger sister to Sasuke Uchiha, is on her way to becoming a great Shinobi. Will she accomplish her dream while battling rouge ninjas, hardships..and even love? NarutoxOC
1. Class Roster Part 1

The Angel and the Demon

Chapter 1- Class Roster

"Hello there!" A navy blue haired girl said waving, running through her schoolyard toward her two best friends who were Chunin.

"About time you got here Kana. We were waiting for you to show up." Her best friend Ana said, hitting her lightly on the head.

Kana laughed causing her other best friend Satori to give her a funny look. "Is there a reason why you're laughing Kana?" Satori asked.

"Nothing… it's just that I got to take a peek at the class roster. I'm in the class with Naruto again!!!"

"Are you serious?!? Wow it looks like that fate is on your side Kana." Ana said.

Kana giggled and she walked into the classroom which all her classmates were in. Her eyes locked onto a blonde haired guy wearing an orange jumpsuit. She sighed and then cried out when she felt a pat on her back.

"AH! Sasuke you scared me!!!" Kana said turning around to face her older brother.

"Hmph. You should have been paying attention. Now are you going to sit down on your own or am I going to have to drag you to you seat?" Sasuke asked in a cold tone.

Kana squared her eyes at her brother and she walked over to her seat beside Naruto, a plain look on her face.

"Hey there Kana. How are you?" Naruto said to her as she looked at him.

"Fine…if it wasn't for my brother." Kana said throwing a book at Sasuke, who turned around.

Iruka-Sensei walked into the class before Sasuke and Kana could go at each other.

"Good morning class. Today we'll be working on our clone jutsu. Now I need two volunteers…umm Sasuke and Kana, how about you two?" He asked pointing at them.

"Ugh fine." Sasuke and Kana replied at the same time as they got up from their seats, they walked down to the middle of the classroom.

Once in the middle of the classroom, Kana and Sasuke faced each other, hatred written all over their faces.

"I'll go first." Sasuke said and he did his clone jutsu creating three clones of himself.

Kana smirked, something very unnatural of her. "Watch this big bro." Kana said and she did her clone jutsu making the same number; but her clones made faces at Sasuke's clone.

Some of the class laughed.

"Nicely done Kana!" Kiba Inuzuka called out.

"Hee." Kana said sticking her tongue out and putting up a "v for victory" sign.

"Nice. Very nice indeed. I see you two have been practicing." Iruka nodded his approval.

Sasuke and Kana got rid of their clones and they walked back up to their seats.

"That was nice Kana." Sakura Haruno told her.

"I know." Kana said turning back to her giggly self now that she was sitting next to Naruto.

"Boy, aren't we modest?" Sasuke's voice drew her attention.

"Yeah. I'm very modest." She glared at him.


	2. Class Roster Part 2

After class, Kana met up with Ana and Satori in the hallway of the Leaf Academy. Skipping down the hall, Kana spun around giggling all the while.

"Well someone is happy I see." Ana said acknowledging Kana's behavior.

"She's always like that Ana. You know that." Satori said reading a book.

"Aw you guys… I don't feel so good." Kana said suddenly stopping, gripping her stomach.

"It's probably just nerves. So how do you like your class? Is anyone messing with you?" Ana asked cracking her knuckles.

"No. Other than Sasuke, but he's always messing with me, so he doesn't count." Kana said still gripping her stomach trying to minimize the pain.

"Ana I think something is really wrong with Kana." Satori said stopping her friend in her tracks, placing her hand on her head. "You're warm Kana. Do you need to go home?" She asked her.

"No! I can't go home! I have to stay here and show people how good my endurance is and, and, and…" Kana babbled on hysterically.

"Go home….you don't even belong here." Sasuke voice rang through Kana's ears.

She turned around, seeing that cold look on her brother's face. She stared at him with wide dark eyes, her gaze never leaving his. After a while, she turned away, ashamed.

"Fine…I'll go home…if that's what you really want." She said defeated.

As she started to walk off, she heard Ana talking to Sasuke, heatedly. He had made her friend upset, and that was something Ana didn't like. She did care if Sasuke _was_ Kana's brother; he still had no right to treat her like that.

"Why are you treating your sister like that? What has she ever done to you?"

"She's inferior."

Kana ran off towards the forest, getting away from the scene.. Her hair flew behind her as she continued to run. When she reached the forest, she sat down in front of a tree, trying her hardest not to let angry tears come from her eyes.

"Damn that Sasuke. Damn him…" she grumbled.

Naruto had come to the forest to train. He was pretty close to where the kunoichi was, but he didn't notice her until she spoke. When he heard her voice, he blinked and looked down at the forest floor with his ocean blue eyes. He spotted her sitting at the base of a tree, grumbling to herself.

_Huh…I wonder what's wrong with her._ He thought. _Guess I should go see if she's okay._ He thought to himself, jumping out of the tree and going over.

"Hey, is that you Kana?"

Kana looked over her shoulder at the blonde haired guy that she had a crush on.

"Yeah it's me Naruto. What are you doing here?" She asked him, lifting an eyebrow.

"I was going to ask you the same. Why are you grumbling to yourself?" Naruto questioned sitting down next to her.

"I um…don't know." Kana stated, rubbing the back of her head.

Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "You're pitiful sometimes, Kana."

She only lifted an eyebrow. "Now answer my question. Why are you out here?"

"I just came to train for a while. I heard someone talking and it turned out to be you. Now that I answered your question, answer mine. Why are you grumbling to yourself? And tell me the truth." Naruto said staring into her dark eyes.

She sighed. "It just…. Sasuke pissed me off so I came here to get away from him. I was grumbling to myself out of anger." Kana said quietly, getting up. "But I guess I should be getting back to the academy. I'm supposed to be going out for ramen with Satori and Ana. I can't keep them waiting, so I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow Naruto. Good bye."

She ran off with Naruto staring after her. He shook his head as thoughts flooded his mind_. No time for that kind of thoughts…. Time to train to become Hokage. _With that, he set off to his training.


	3. Standing Up to Sasuke

**Standing up to Sasuke**

"Are you feeling better Kana?" Honey asked as the trio walked to the nearest ramen shop.

"Yeah. I just had to have a little time to myself. Now… TIME FOR RAMEN!" Kana cried happily as they stood in front of the ramen shop.

"Hello there. What flavor of ramen can I serve you today?" The cook behind the counter asked as the girls sat down.

"I want chicken!" Kana cried.

"I want shrimp." Honey declared.

"Beef for me." Satori said plainly

As the cook went to go fix their food, Kana looked at both of her friends that were at either side of her.

"So what happened after I left?" She asked.

"The stupid bastard of a brother of yours got on my nerves so I fought him." Honey said.

"Too bad Iruka-Sensei broke it up. It could have been a good fight." Satori said.

"Wow, you actually fought him Honey? If Iruka hadn't broken it up, who do you think would've won?" Kana asked.

"Me of course! That's very obvious Kana!" Honey flexed a muscle and she grinned.

The girls laughed as the cook placed their ramen in front of them. Slurping noisily, Kana looked up at the sky. Well at least she was, until someone's forehead blocked her view.

"Ah! GIANT FOREHEAD!" Kana cried and fell back off of her chair.

Honey and Satori laughed at Kana's stupidity. The only person who didn't find this funny was Sakura who was glaring at Kana. This caused Kana to laugh and she pointed at Sakura's forehead.

"Hey Honey, Satori, I think I can watch TV on that thing." The girls laughed again.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, staring down at Kana. "Ha, ha very funny. I'm in a good mood right now so I'll let those comments about my forehead slide."

"Well it'll have enough room too." Kana said and laughed.

"Humph. Anyway I just saw Sasuke…" Sakura said Sasuke's name with a dreamy look in her eyes. "And he said come home." She finished, going back to a stern look.

Kana sighed and got up off the ground she been lying on, dusting off her red shorts and white shirt. "Well I'll see you girls later. Time to face the demon called Sasuke." She said smiling hugging her two best friends.

"Bye Ka-Chan!" Honey and Satori waved chopsticks in their hands.

Kana walked the few blocks toward her house. Once she made it there, she used her keys to open the door and she stepped into the air conditioned house.

"Sasuke I'm home!" Kana cried closing the door.

"Why are you telling me for? I have eyes I can see that you're home." Sasuke said stepping out of the kitchen, a bottle of water in his hand.

"Ugh whatever." Kana rolled her eyes and pushed past him to get into their small kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, pulling out some water.

"Any luck on finding Itachi?" Kana asked. Itachi was her and Sasuke's older brother.

Sasuke growled, causing Kana to turn around to face him. She saw that Sasuke had an angry look on his face and the bottle which the water was in, was now crushed in his tight fist.

"What have I told you about mentioning that name?" Sasuke growled from deep within his throat.

"S-sorry. I forgot." Kana said voice trembling from the sight of Sasuke's angry face.

"Well next time…." Sasuke said trapping Kana by the refrigerator. "Don't forget."

Kana couldn't take it anymore. She pushed Sasuke away with all her might, causing him to stumble back onto their bar in the kitchen.

"Sasuke…I've had enough of this. You might be my older brother, but I can't take this attitude of yours any longer. Next time, if you cross the line with me, I swear you will end up just like the rest of our clan." Kana said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes and Kana moved out of the kitchen, running upstairs to her room. Jumping on her bed, she began sobbing quietly out of anger. _How could things get any worse?_ Kana thought to herself. _But hey at least you stood up to Sasuke_, the inner voice in head said. With this thought in her head, Kana fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Exam Day

The next morning, Kana woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door

The next morning, Kana woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She arose groggily and she walked slowly to her door.

"Who's there?" She asked sleepily.

"It's me. Open up." Sasuke said from behind her door.

Kana rolled her eyes, opening the door. Sasuke stood with his arms folded on his chest, much like his sister.

"About time you got up. Come on, it's almost time for our exams. So hurry up and get dressed." He said walking away leaving Kana staring after him.

Shaking her head, Kana closed her door and she walked into her closet, pulling out her red and black track suit. Walking into her bathroom, she turned on the shower and she stepped in after taking off her clothing. The hot water stung on her bare skin as she washed her body. After her shower, she lotioned up and she got dressed in her clothes. After that, she ran downstairs, where Sasuke was waiting for her.

"About time. Now come on." Sasuke said pushing her out of the door.

Kana and Sasuke ran to the academy, rushing past all of the other students there, and bursting into their classroom, making all of the students turn and look at them.

"Well it looks like you two finally made it." Iruka said as the siblings took their seats. "Now class, as you all know, today is the day of your exams. I hope you all have been paying attention and training hard, because today is the day that we see if you become a true ninja."

The class started to murmur, excitement rising. Kana looked out the corner of her eye at Naruto, whose face had "extreme excitement" written all over. She smiled shyly and she looked back at Iruka, who was trying to quiet the class.

"Now we will start with your transform jutsu. Line up right in front." Iruka said.

The class lined up and transformed into people that they wanted to portray. When it was Kana's turn she stopped in front of Iruka.

"Okay Kana. You're turn." Iruka said to her looking up from his clipboard.

Kana took a deep breath to calm her nerves before making a hand sign. "TRANSFORM!" Kana transformed into one of her best friends.

"So, you've chosen to transform into Satori, huh Kana?" Iruka asked.

"Of course! She's like my idol." Kana said once she turned back into herself and smiled.

Iruka wrote down her grade and Kana walked away. When she walked past Sasuke, he rolled her eyes at his sister, earning him a cold look from her.

Everyone did their test, and it was time for their cloning test. Everyone went in one by one and it was Kana's turn. She walked in, a little nervous as she saw two Chunin that she had never seen before.

"Now…Ms. Uchiha? We need you to make a few clones." One of the Chunin said.

Kana nodded and she got into her stance. After a few minutes she took a deep breath and demonstrated her cloning technique by creating the minimum of three clones. Even though she was proud of her clones, she highly doubted that she would do better than her brother; he was one of the top academy students in her class after all. Once she was done, she walked about out into the classroom, where everyone was excited to finish the exams.

"Hey Kana, how did you do?" Naruto asked as she made it back to her seat.

"I guess I passed. I'm guessing I passed my transforming exam, but I don't know how I did on my cloning." Kana said, a little downcast.

"Knowing you, you did really well. You always pass your tests in class so this is no different." Naruto said reassuringly.

Kana smiled and she turned around away from him, blushing. When it was his turn, she gave him thumbs up. "Good luck Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and smiled at her before going into the separate classroom where the shadow cloning exam was held. "He'll need it." Kana turned around to look at Sasuke.

"Why must you dog him out like that Sasuke? What has he ever done to you?" Kana asked her brother.

"You know how I feel about worthless people like him. And it's even worst that you associate yourself with him."

Kana didn't reply. Instead, she glared at her brother angrily, gaining a smirk from him in return.

"Heh. Well I hope that loser doesn't past the test. That way, I won't have to be bothered with the likes of him." Sasuke said walking off.

_Damn that Sasuke! He always looks down on people…and to think that he never used to be like that. Before we came here, he was always so nice but since the incident, the older brother I used to love hanging out with is gone. _Kana thought as she watched Sasuke walk off._ Sa-Kun…where did the real you go?_

* * *

****

Author: There! I've fixed the chapters that needed it, based on reviews. Now, it's time to get right to work on the rest of this story! New chapter coming soon!


	5. Note from Author

Note from Author:

Wow, I haven't updated this story in a while huh? Well, probably later on in the week, I'll start updating again for those of you who read this (which I bet is only maybe a handful). So look out for the next update! Ciao!

Snow On A Sunny Day


	6. Chapter 6

After the exams were over, the students were all sent outside where they were receive or not receive their Ninja headbands, showing that they passed the exam. Kana waited patiently beside Sasuke who leaned against the wall of the building, his usual icy expression on his face.

"Sasuke, aren't you worried about if you passed or not?" Kana asked her brother of a while of standing quietly beside him.

"Why do I have to be worried? I know I passed." He replied in a bored tone.

_Well, excuse me Mr. Too-Cocky-For-My-Own-Good. _Kana thought, simply sighing in response to her brother's reply. _I knew talking to him would only be a drag._

It was finally that time; Iruka began calling out names of the people who passed. Of course, but unfortunately, Sasuke was right about his passing the exam and only took his headband without saying anything. Kana, on the other hand, jumped up in the air when her name was called, and she went over, taking her headband from Iruka with a happy smile on her face.

In all the excitement, no one noticed the blonde haired boy in the shadows of a tree, sitting on a swing with a morose look on his face. He watched how everyone celebrated about passing and gaining their headbands, not paying attention to the sad boy.

Kana looked around when she saw everyone with their headbands, but couldn't find a certain someone. A worried look crossed her face as she pushed through the crowd of new Genin, looking around for him.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Kana cried. "Where are you?"

But by the time she was free from the crowd, Naruto was already gone. Kana frowned more. _Where could he have gone?_ She thought. As she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear her friends come up behind her. She squealed when she felt herself being picked up by someone.

"Congratulations, Kana! I'm so proud of you!" Said a familiar voice; Satori.

"Thanks, Satori! Now let me go!"

"Oops. Sorry!"

Kana took a deep breath when she was released; Satori had been hugging her _extra_ tight, like usual. Ana, being the more relaxed one, simply thumped Kana's forehead, earning her the famous puppy dog eyes from the Uchiha female.

"Good job. Do well as a Genin, Kana. Then, when the Chunin Exam comes along, you may become a Chunin like me and Satori."

"That would rock! We could all go on missions together!" Satori punched the air.

"Me? Go on a mission with the two of you?" Kana blinked.

"Trust me, when we're on a mission, Satori isn't this hyper."

"I'm pretty darn serious when it comes to missions!"

"Okay…" Kana blinked when she saw a bunch of girls surrounding someone. She sweat dropped, knowing _exactly_ who they were crowding around.

"Those fan girls of your brother still all 'lovey dovey' for him?" Ana asked, looking in the direction Kana's eyes were, lifting an eyebrow when she saw the girls as well.

"You know it. I'll see you two around. It'll be a mission in itself to get those girls from my brother."

They laughed. "Bye, Kana!"

Kana walked over to where the girls were, pushing through them. She sighed when she saw Sakura and Ino arguing about her brother.

"Keep your hands off of him, Ino Pig!!!"

"Can it, Billboard Brow!"

Sparks were going between them. Sasuke only watched with a blank look on his face. _Why are they fighting over him again?_ Kana thought to herself. _Oh, right. They think he's hot; gosh, just kill me!_ She rolled her eyes.

"This is pointless." She heard Sasuke mumble, about to walk away from the scene.

"Sasuke, wait!" Both Ino and Sakura said and went back to glaring daggers at each other. Just as Sasuke was about to walk away again, Ino jumped on him.

"Sasuke, I passed!" She cried, now on his back. "Let's go celebrate!"

"Grr… Ino you get off of him!" Sakura screamed at Ino who stuck her tongue out.

"Ino…" Sasuke said.

"Yes Sasuke?" Ino asked dreamingly.

"I would appreciate it if you got off of me." Sasuke said throwing her off of him.

Ino landed on her bottom and Sakura laughed. Kana looked at her brother and he turned away, walking away from them. Kana waved good-bye to everyone and she ran off to catch up with Sasuke.

"Um, Sasuke? Don't you think that was kind of mean? You could have at least asked her nicely instead of throwing her off." Kana said.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied, opening the door to their house and stepping inside.

Kana sighed and followed him in, closing the door behind her. She walked past Sasuke as he went into the living room and went straight to her room, crashing onto her bed.

_Well…today was tiring…maybe it'll get better when I wake up_, she thought as she drifted off into a much needed nap.

**Author: I know, I know. It's been forever and a year since little ole' me updated to this. But I thought of all the people that wanted me to add to this (and I was staring at the chapter) so I decided to post it, so yay me, right? Anyway, R&R. **

**P.S: I'll try to update to this normally. I promise, this time! **


	7. Gone for a while explanation why

I know I haven't posted on this in a long amount of time. Just as well, I know I'm getting new readers and people want me to update. Okay. I get it. Long story on why I haven't been back on writing like I should be.

I now have a laptop. I know you all are thinking, "Well if you have a laptop, you should be able to post right?" Well, yeah, but that's not my problem. On this story, as well as the other one I'm writing at the same time, I had everything already written out on what the next post would be. Those ideas happened right after another and I saved them on the old computer I used to type up these stories. Unfortunately, we had to restore said computer back to the original state it was in when we got it because of a virus. So everything I had saved on that computer is lost forever. So I'll have to start everything from scratch; that'll take a while, seeing as though I need to reread everything I've posted before so I can get back in the flow. But don't worry. I should be posting like I used to by the end of next week. For everyone who's reading my story _Hope_, I should have something up for that one later on today. For everyone waiting on my Naruto fanfic, _The Angel and the Demon,_ I'll have something up for that by the middle of the week. So, stay tuned.


	8. I'm Sorry story renovation

I'm sorry everyone! I know I've neglected this story too much and it's not fair. Reading over it, I've decided to rewrite the whole thing. Yup, change it to where it fits with the original storyline, but still has the same creative flair that I want to put in with the OC. I realize that when I first began writing this, I didn't know much about Naruto except for all I saw, and I had confused some the techniques. So, I'm going to be working on rewriting this so that the information is correct and then I will continue to update this, I promise. Thank you all for sticking with me (I totally don't deserve it!) =)

Snowy


End file.
